world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011515RubiMiloko
automatedContraption AC began pestering timidTheurge TT at 20:07 -- 08:08 AC: Rubi's tapping her foot nearby miloko 08:09 AC: "ahem" 08:10 TT: Miloko looks up from the book she's reading "umm, do you n-need s-something?" 08:11 AC: "whats this i hear about you attacking lily?" 08:11 AC: Rubi plops down next to her 08:13 TT: Miloko tries to hide her face behind the book so as to hide her embarassment "why is t-that the o-only t-thing p-people w-want to t-talk to me a-about?" 08:13 AC: "cause i just heard it! plus ive been really busy so it sounds like a lot of things just happened and blahhhh" 08:15 TT: "r-really? b-beside t-that i-incident and the s-sudden p-popularity it has g-garnered me I h-haven't n-noticed a-anything g-going on?" 08:16 AC: "well apparently we didnt get our reward from that one tower thing... but besides what happened?" 08:17 AC: "i mean for fighting with lily" 08:18 TT: "it w-wasn't a f-fight? it was s-some a-admittedly e-extreme b-blackrom f-flirting?" 08:19 AC: "oh ho ho! ok then... nevermind i thought it was something...else..." 08:20 TT: "w-what did you t-think it was? and d-don't say it's too e-embarassing, n-nothing c-could be w-worse t-than the t-truth?" 08:22 AC: "not gonna name drop but someone said it was cause maenam was getting friendly with lily and you were getting a bit jealous" 08:22 AC: "or was it lily getting friendly with maenam. whatever it was something like that" 08:23 TT: "I m-mean, t-that's not e-entirely u-untrue?" 08:28 AC: Rubi tilts her head "well which is it then" 08:30 TT: "m-mostly the f-former, w-with a bit of the l-latter f-fueling my r-resolve? I m-mean, L-Lily s-seemed e-extremely s-surprised w-when she f-found out it was me?" 08:35 AC: Rubi laughs. "all right all right." she paps her sister's head "just be careful ok? i'm still not 100% on the hatedate part of troll relationships..." 08:39 TT: "ok? it d-didn't w-work out t-though, so I d-don't t-think y-you've got a-anything to w-worry a-about?" 08:40 AC: "you can always try again thoughhhh" Rubi rests her head on her sisters leg "so yeah... whats the book?" 08:43 TT: "oh, t-this? it's a b-book on not l-letting y-your e-emotions get the b-best of you? how to r-remain c-calm in s-stressful s-situations? s-stuff l-like t-that?" 08:44 AC: "really now? but does it tell you when to get angry and the like?" 08:47 TT: "no, s-surprisingly no one t-thought t-that w-would be w-worth w-writing a-about?" her tone is dripping with sarcasm 08:49 AC: "pthh. whats the point then. getting angry gives you a lot of energy!" 08:52 TT: "y-yeah, but w-without c-control, m-most of the e-energy is w-wasted?" 08:54 AC: "unless you become... MILLY THE BERZERKER!" 08:58 TT: "b-based u-upon w-what I've b-been t-told, t-that's not e-entirely out of the q-question? w-which is why I w-want to l-learn c-control f-first? w-won't be d-doing us any g-good if I end up h-hurting our t-teammates in the p-process?" 08:59 AC: "oh ho ho! really now? that could be interesting..." 09:02 TT: "I k-know, I c-could a-actually not be a h-hinderance if we get i-into a f-fight? but t-that's all I've b-been up to r-recently, w-what's b-been g-going on for you?" 09:05 AC: "I may or may not be building a ninja robot assassin" 09:05 AC: "but I'm probably not" 09:12 TT: "is it t-theoretically c-coming a-along w-well?" 09:14 AC: "i dont know yet. depends if the intellegence kicks in" 09:16 TT: "if it d-does, how l-long do you t-think w-we'll h-have b-before it t-turns on us?" 09:17 AC: "i don't think he will. i mean theres only one way to find out... and if he tries and attacks me or you he'll shut down...if it works that is." 09:19 TT: "w-what do you m-mean 'if it w-works'? are you t-talking a-about the i-intellegence or the f-failsafe?" 09:20 AC: "the failsafe...." 09:21 TT: "the s-shutting d-down if he t-tries to k-kill me? I n-need to k-know how m-much t-time I h-have to f-finish t-this b-book?" 09:22 AC: "oh you got plenty of time" 09:22 AC: "i wont turn it on until he latches onto the chassis" 09:23 TT: Miloko tilts her head in confusion "w-well, you l-lost me?" 09:27 AC: "blah blah science! don't worry your head over it" Rubi grins 09:31 TT: "c-come on, e-everyone k-knows w-when s-someone s-says d-don't w-worry a-about it is w-when you r-really n-need to w-worry? it's an ill o-omen or s-something?" 09:34 AC: "if something happens then you'll be the first to know" 09:49 TT: "o-okay, I can l-live w-with t-that, j-just so l-long as you d-don't w-wait u-until it g-gets r-real bad b-before t-telling me?" 09:50 AC: Rubi laughs "of course. ill be sure to watch just in case" 09:51 TT: "o-okay, was t-there a-anything e-else you n-needed?" 09:51 AC: "nope that was it" 09:55 TT: "w-well t-then, if y-you'll e-excuse me, I s-should p-probably m-make s-sure my w-whole t-thing w-with L-Lily d-doesn't b-become c-common k-knowledge? I m-mean, I'd p-probably die if she w-went a-around t-telling e-everyone how w-well I k-kiss?" 09:56 AC: "best kisser. you're the best kisser." 09:57 AC: "tell them that" 09:57 AC: Rubi grins 09:58 TT: "if I w-wanted e-everyone to k-know I was a g-good k-kisser I w-wouldn't be t-trying to s-stop L-Lily f-from t-telling e-everyone, t-thank you v-very m-much?" 09:59 AC: Rubi rolls her eyes "whatever sis im gonna take a nap. have fun!" Rubi rolls to a corner and gets some shut eye 09:59 TT: "n-night?" 10:00 AC: "nigh nigh" -- automatedContraption AC ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 22:00 --